My Horrifying Halloween 3!
by EJ4EvA
Summary: Bella gets a call from Emmett saying their going to celebrate Halloween together. What could possibly happen?


MY HORRYFYING HALLOWEEN 3

B.P.O.V

If it was possible,I would have peeed in my pants by stood,looking adorable as ever,was my baby Renesmee with had big tears in her eyes at what she house was a big mess,her uncle bald,trying to kill us with a chainsaw and a torch.

She ran out of Esme's arms and ran to Edward's old room.

"We are sooo screwed."said Emmett breaking the silence.

"Yup.I should go and talk to her."replied Edward in his parent mode.

"No I want to her." Jasper demanded.

"But your not her father and she don't wanna look at ur bald ass,"Emmett growled.

"I wanna talk to her." Emmett said.

Edward sighed.

"OK how about we all go? I don't have time to play my daughter is know what,I'm gonna go right now." Edward said arrogant while I was watching in silence.I looked around the room to find Esme in a corner,trying to calm down by pulling her tried to explain but that made her tear more of her hair finally gave up and looked into the futre just to stood Rose in all her glory,looking at me with sad ;s still hard to believe how we became good friends all the sudden but it was really boys stood up and went to the room where my beautiful baby girl and Alice sat beside me and we all dry sobbed until the boys came back while Carlisle tried to calm Esme who looked like she should be in a Physco Center.

E.P.O.V

This was just great.I bald Jasper,he trys to kill us,and now both of the girls I truly loved are heartbroken.I wanted to comfort Bella but Rose and Alice said they would do it while I get entered my old room which brung .But the one thing that was in it made the whole room .She was crying on my old bed,sobbing so deeply my heart broke just to look at she heard us enter,she looked up and I think I heard Jasper and Emmett's heart break as beautiful brown eyes were red full of tears that I wanted to lick a minute did I just say lick away?

"Hey Reennesmeeeee." Jasper then all hell broke lose.

!"My heart cried loudly that we had to cover our ears.i ran over to my angel and she just sobbed on my shoulder.

I glared at Jasper as did Emmett.i hardly ever see Emmett serious.

" WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!"Emmett thundered making Renesmee cry more.

"Do what?" Jasper replied sweetly.I wanted to bang his head to the wall until he understood what he did.

"That." Emmett replied pointing at Renesmee who was now interested in what was going on in front of her.I brushed her hair with my hand and watched with snuggled up to me while sucking her thumb.I hated her for being so cute but that was why I loved her sooooo much.

"Whats that?"Jasper said being was Eye flash was nothing to mess with.

"That."

"What?"

"That."

"What?"

"That."

"What."

"THAT!"Emmett yelled picking up Jasper and thorughing him through the wall and landing the distance we heard Jasper in a distance.

"oooowwwww." He moaned dry sobbing.

Edward was just Emmett and him Bad Combonatin is what we call Renesmee stopped giggling and laughing, it was time to tell her what happened.

"Now Nessie baby we know that you were scared because Jasper told your problaly wondering why Jasper is….bald."Edward said nodded then giggled which made him and Emmett was so I said he couldn't hold it in anymore sain he had to tell her what happened.

"No Emmett." I said in a deadly whimpered and touched my cheek.

"Daddy stop it your scaring me" she whimpered in her head.I sighed and said,

"Anything for you me angel" I replied which made her smile and was happy getting her then that was it,Emmett spread everything to her.

"YOUR DADDY DID IT WAS SCARING US AND THEN WE GOT WEAPONS SO WE COULD KILL HIM!"He yelled.I was sooooo gonna kill him.

"AHHHHHH"Nessie screamed.

"I KNOW IT WAS YOUR DAD COULDN'T SEE WHERE HE WAS GOING HE WASN'T PAYING ATTETION!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"YOUR MOMMY TRIED TO TELL HIM TO STOP BUT IT WAS TOO DAD WAS HOLDING A TORCH AND HE BURNED HIS TRIED TO KILL HIM!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"HE sung in opera.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everybody including Jasper who was outside and Edward screamed.

"." a cricket crocked.

" We are a fucked up family like seriously."My Beauty of Life,Bella said.

".your right.I know true."everybody had their own entered the room and idmediaintly fainted when he saw Jasper.

"Do you think hes dead?" Emmett all groaned but then we heard a little baby all looked down to see our little Renesmee rolling her eyes looking just like all smiled while she giggled.

.SOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG AND BREAKING MY PROMISE TO MAKE IT LONG BUT IVE BENN SOO LAZY LATLY BUT I WILL CONTINUE IF IT MAKES YOU ALL HAPPY:D! SO I HOPE YOU ENJYOED IT AND LUV U AL!

Kathryn!


End file.
